o4efandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemist
As an Alchemist, your character uses the power of Alchemy in order to change the physical world around them. Alchemy is the science of understanding the structure of matter, breaking it down, and reconstructing it as something else. But Alchemy is a science and so it must follow the natural law. To create, something of equal value must be lost - the principle of Equivalent Exchange. Alchemists have intricate knowledge of the physical world. They use special Transmutation circles to cause changes in the physical make-up of things (on molecular levels) and use this ability for offensive and defensive purposes. A pile of scrap metal on a certain transmutation circle could mold those pieces into a weapon, or a certain transmutation circle on the ground could be used to raise a wall or (with another circle) blast a hole in a wall. The main ability score for Alchemists is Intelligence. Special *'Transmutation Circle': Any alchemist is able to draw a Transmutation Circle. It takes 30 seconds to complete most circles, and the circle is drawn to fulfill a single purpose. Transmutation Circles are activated by a touch from the Alchemist. They can be prepared in advance and last as long as they are not ruined from external forces (smudged, scratched etc). *'Analyze Surroundings: '''In order to prepare proper Transmutation Circles, an alchemist must be able to observe the world around them and figure out the the physical breakdown of the objects in the area. To fully understand their immediate environment, it takes one minute of observation. After that, they are able to draw Transmutation circles without trouble. Class Feats '''Transmute Substance': You are able to transmute one substance that you can manipulate to another substance that you can manipulate. Requires Knowledge (Alchemy) 10. '' '''Deconstruction: You are able to physically break down substances that you have the power to manipulate. '' Requires Character Level 2 and Knowledge (Alchemy) 8. '' Quick Circle: You are able to prepare a Transmutation circle twice as fast as normal. ''Requires Character Level 2, Knowledge (Alchemy) 8 and Dexterity 16. '' Travelling Soul: By binding a part of your soul to an object, your are able to animate that object for a short period of time. ou infuse your consciousness and part of your soul in an item, causing your normal body to fall unconscious and be helpless for the duration. During this time the item you possessed is animated and under your control, and you have normal senses while possessing the item in this fashion. Once the connection is established the item may travel as far away as desired without breaking the connection and it may even cross planar borders. If the item is destroyed, you suffer 1d6+1 wisdom drain as you return to your body from the stress of being without a body for a short moment. If your normal body is destroyed while you are in the item, you die when the duration ends. The duration of this ability is 1 minute per alchemist level. This may be increased by sacrificing 1/Temporary CON per extra minute. ''Requires Character Level 5 and Knowledge (Alchemy) 20. '' Soulbind :''' You are able to bind the soul of a recently departed soul into an object (typically an armor/other such thing) through the use of a special seal. If the seal is ever broken, the soul is returned to the world beyond but may be brought back in this manner again, if desired. The form and shape may vary, but if the target is bound to an armor he gains the stats of a warforged, if bound to another item they become an Animated Object. When the Alchemist attempts this, they must sacrifice a part of themselves for the soul to be successfully brought back - the Alchemist can choose to offer limbs, permanent ability points or intangible things such as memories. If the character's DM does not deem the sacrifice worthy of bringing a soul back, than they can complete the sacrifice by picking something else off the Alchemist to offer. ''Requires Character Level 7, Knowledge (Alchemy) 28 and the Traveling Soul feat. '' '''Gatewalker: Whether deliberately or by accident, you have visited the Gate and learned the Truth about alchemy, giving you powers in return far beyond expectations. '''''Must have attempted a Sentient Transmutation and survived. This feat is subject to the DM's approval. A list of Transmutations that Alchemists can gain access to can be in found in Alchemy . Category:Class